custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney, I Shrunk the Kids (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
Barney, I Shrunk the Guys is the first ever home video of The Adventures of Barney and Sagwa. It would of been first released in October 6, 2003. Plot After BJ tests his new invention "The Shrinking Machine', while he plays baseball, he hits the ball too hard and it causes his invention to shrink Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fufu, John and Carlos. Will they find soneone to turn them back to their normal sizes? Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Sagwa Miao *Sheegwa Miao *Dongwa Miao *The Foolish Magistrate *Carlos *Gianna *John *Nick Songs #The Barney Theme Song / Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat Theme Song #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song #The Shrinking Machine #Please and Thank You #What Can I Do? #Try and Try Again #Riding in the Car #That's What a Grassland Is #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Riding on a Bubble #Everyone is Special #I Love You Writers *Stephen White *Kyle McCulloch Directors *Bruce Deck *Joseph Jaques *Patrick Cunningham (storyboard) Musical Directors *Bob Singleton *Rabi Fabi Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Seasons 2- 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume from "Barney Live! In New York City!" would of been used. *The Barney voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" would of been used. *The Baby Bop costume from "Let's Show Respect" would of been used. *The Baby Bop voice from "Fun and Games" would of been used. *The BJ costume from "Barney's Adventure Bus" would of been used. *The BJ voice from "If the Shoe Fits..." would of been used. *The Sagwa design from "Sagwa, Fufu and the Whistling Pigeon" would of been used. *The Sagwa voice from "Spreading Rumors" would of been used. *The Nick voice from "On and Off Again" would be used. *John's voice since his actor Chris Dan was 8, would of sounded like a cross between Dongwa's voice and Chip's Season 4 voice. *The animals from Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat would of had speaking lines with the humans whenever they intract with them. *This would be inspired from the Honey I Shrunk the Kids movies. *During the runaway car scene, the music from "Barney's We Can Play" (when the gang has to avoid the shark) is used. Quotes Quotes 1 *(The Miao kittens, Fufu, Carlos and John see that they're shrunken) *Sagwa: What happened? Why are we shrunk? *Carlos: I don't know, Sagwa! *John: Look! Barney is right by the table with the other two kids! And there's BJ too! And Baby Bop! *Fufu: I hope they'll notice. *Sagwa: We need help from Barney. *All: Barney! Help! Can you hear us?! *Sagwa: It isn't working, guys. Quotes 1 *(after the "Riding in the Car", Sagwa finds that the something is wrong) *Sagwa: Um, guys. Something is wrong with the car. *John: What, now? *Sheegwa: (panicked) What's wrong?! *All: THE BRAKES! (scream as the toy car slides down the long ramp) WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *(the car races to a circled ramp upside down like a roller coaster) *(it is now heading towards a boulder in a crossing) *Dongwa: LOOK OUT AHEAD! *(everyone continues screaming as the boulder is out of the way once the toy car races past it) *Sagwa: Hang on, guys! *All: WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (screaming) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! *Carlos: (points out to something) Hang on! It's a jump! *(the toy car flies out of the jump and out of the window) *All: (scream as they fly towards the grassy ground) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (they land onto the ground) *(they find out that they are in a land of grass) *Sagwa: Are you okay, guys? *Carlos: Yes. Quotes 3 *(while floating in the bubble, Sagwa and Sheegwa see a light bulb) *Sheegwa: Oh, no. *(the bubble hits the light bulb. The two kittens fall, screaming) *Barney: Here it is, my good friends! It's celery and peanut butter. *(Sagwa and Sheegwa land in the dip) *Sagwa: Sheegwa! We're alive! We've been saved by peanut butter! *Sheegwa: Oh! We owe our lives to an appetizer. *Barney: Come on, everybody, let's go get some milk. *Sheegwa: Let's get outta here......before we get eaten. *Sagwa: Relax, Dongwa. They're men. How much can they eat? *(the Beatles began to scoop peanut butter with celery) *Sagwa and Sheegwa: (scream) AAAAAAAAAAHH!! *Sheegwa: No! Watch out! *Sagwa: We gotta do something! *Sheegwa: They're everywhere! *Sagwa: Come on, Sheegwa! We gotta do the the breast stroke! Do the breast stroke! *Paul: Mmm! *Ringo: You sound like a cow. *(Paul scoops the two kittens off the bowl. The two are covered in peanut butter) *Ringo: Paul, you're making a mess! *Paul: Well, this stuff is really good. What's in it? *Sagwa: The Miao sisters.